


Wrecked

by stylesforstiles, TrynaGetStylinson



Series: Take Me Home Tour [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, larry freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesforstiles/pseuds/stylesforstiles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrynaGetStylinson/pseuds/TrynaGetStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So after Robyn and I saw the fucked out pictures from the meet and greet in Italy the other day...this happened via texting last night...so....you're welcome?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrecked

He had Harry up against the wall in the green room, cheek against the cold surface of white brick. Harry was already moaning incoherently and babbling nonsense. Louis took his time, slowly licking over Harry's hole, but not breaching him yet. Harry squirmed, tried to both push his ass more firmly against Lou's face and to move away because sometimes this was too much. There's a part of him that still thinks this is dirty and abominable, but the bigger part of Harry enjoys this, wants it, needs it even. Louis is just giving him little kitten licks now, only teasing, and Harry needs more. By the time Louis finally pushes the tip of his tongue inside, Harry is wrecked. Louis is still going slow, pushing in carefully. Harry was reaching behind him to tug on Louis' hair, not too tight but just enough to let Lou know how much he liked his mouth on him. 

"C'mon Lou," Harry mumbled into the wall. "Just fuck me, please....the....the fans will be here soon, I can't take this..."

Louis stood up, slapped Harry on the arse, grabbed his hair pulling his head backwards and growled into his ear. 

"You know better than to tell me what to do Hazza....its...."

"Shut the fuck up Lou and just do it..." He reached behind him and grabbed Lou's cock that was pushing up against his jeans uncomfortably.

Louis eyes darkened. He hated when Harry told him what to do, but he was right, this had to be done now, neither one of them could wait until later. He pulled his jeans and pants down to his thighs and pushed up into Harry's crack still slick with spit.

"Think you can handle it like this babe? No lube? Are you wet enough for me?" Lou spat into Harry's ear.

He was right, Harry was still so wet from Louis' mouth, he slid in pretty easily. He could tell that Harry had prepared himself earlier and that turned him on even more. He leaned into Harry, pressed up against his back, forehead falling in between Harry's shoulder blades. He slid his left had up and inserted two fingers into Harry's mouth whispering into Harry's ear if this is good. If this is how he wants to start meet and greets from now on. If he wants everyone to know that he just got fucked.

"Oh Haz, I'm going to fuck you so much harder tonight when we get back to the hotel. You're such a fucking slut for it. Aren't you? You're always so greedy Harry, you just cant get enough of my cock can you?" He grits through his teeth as he's grinding into Harry's ass, barely pulling out at all, rubbing up against Harry's hot spot over and over. Harry moaned around Lou's fingers and felt his eyes rolling back, nodding his head furiously.

Lou knows Harry wants to come, but Harry knows the rules. Not until after Louis. Never until Louis comes first.

"Ah ah babe, you know not yet, I'm almost there. I'm going to come all over that pretty little face of yours for being so greedy and selfish. You want to beg for me Hazza? Hmm? Beg me to let you come? You're gagging for it luv. I wish I could shove my fingers into you on that stage somehow, make everyone hear how you moan for me, not those fake stage moans you do for attention. Would you like that baby? Letting everyone know that you take it so hard?" He pulled out and pushed back in hard, shoving Harry's face into the wall, cheek rubbing against it. "But then again, I don't like to share do I?" 

Lou pulled out fast and Harry whimpers at the loss of feeling full. He spun Harry around and pushed him to his knees. Harry's eyes were rimmed red and he just sat there on his knees with his mouth wide open, just staring up at Louis. 

"Gonna make those lips of yours cherry red babe, want everyone to know how much you love taking my cock."

Lou slipped the head of his dick in between his lips and Harry suctioned his mouth just a tiny bit so that Lou could see the stretch and that's it. Lou shot into Harry's throat so hard his legs gave out and Harry had to catch him by his arse.

"That's a good boy Haz, thank you. You ready to come for me babe? Here stand up."

Louis' legs are jelly right now so he pushed Harry up to stand in front of him, hands above Lou on the wall. Harry's a little wobbly and whines low in his throat. He knows it will literally take two maybe three pumps of his hips and he's gonna be done for, but that's how Lou likes it. Fast. He knows that Lou loves to hear him choking out his name, knows it might even make Lou hard again and that's taking him over the edge.

Louis just stared at him up through those ridiculously long lashes, smirking.

"Louis, please, I....DO SOMETHING PLEASE" 

One fat swipe of his tongue up the underside of Harry's painfully hard cock, Harry gripped Lou's hair and panted through his nose. His eyelids pressed together so hard he was seeing spots. He gave an embarrassing squeal as Lou fit his thin lips over the head of Harry's cock, he could feel Lou smirking around it. 

This was it. Lou felt it in Harry's thighs, he was going to come right in his mouth in 3.....2......

"FUCKSHITGODDAMNITAHHHHHH"

Louis pulled off Harry's dick with a "POP".

"Gotta get you a new orgasm vocabulary babe."

"Oh fuck off Lewis" Harry snarled as he pulled his pants and trousers back on.

"Later I'll teach you some of my faves ok?" He stood and pressed a soft kiss to Harry's mouth.

"Come on, we have a meet and greet to get through..." and slapped Lou on the bum as he started to walk towards the door of the greenroom.

Just as Harry was nearing the door, it swung open with Niall standing on the other side looking amused.

 

"Oi! Lets go fancy pants and twinkle toes.... We ain't got all day ta wait on ya to finish swallowin each 'udders loads....c;mon"


End file.
